The operation of a syringe is well known. In a common use, a hypodermic needle is attached to the barrel of a syringe for injecting a fluid into a patient. Syringes also have other uses, such as the application of a fluid to an exterior surface or the injection of a fluid into a conduit.
It is also known to combine the fluids from two separate syringes for application of the mixture to an object. An example of this is the combination of a first fluid containing fibrinogen in a first syringe and a second fluid containing thrombin in a second syringe to provide a fibrin sealant. This type of syringe typically provides a combining tip having two inlets, each of which receives the outlet of a respective one of two syringes. The combining tip provides a Y-type channel for combining the two fluids.
A problem in this art is how to facilitate handling the syringes and, in particular, how to handle two or more syringes such that they can be operated simultaneously with ease. In this regard, it is often desirable to link the syringe barrels and the syringe plungers to allow the operator to apply the contents in a controlled manner with one hand.
It may also be desirable to provide for operation of a single syringe by using the thumb to obtain more leverage on the end of the plunger.
A further requirement of devices in this art is that the components be inexpensive, easily sterilized, and disposable.